


A game of Chess

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Inktober 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: "Stay with me," Harry asks Draco while he gets ready to play a game of Chess with his life during Christmas. Maybe the Ornament Harry gives him will help him survive. Three prompts, one story, in which Draco confesses his love to Harry and he gets rewarded for it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500353
Kudos: 40





	A game of Chess

Christmas is like playing a game of chess. You have to think ahead about the moves you need to make to win. And while doing so, you need to figure out how your compliment is going to react. What will be his tactic for winning the match and killing your king? It becomes worse every year. Every time his father looks at him, wondering if the rumours about his son are true, Draco wants to run and hide in his room. Maybe he should just stay at Hogwarts. That would be a striking move to make in the chess game he and his father have been playing. But will it be a winning move, or will it be the destruction of Draco?

And mother would be so disappointed if Draco would stay at home. She loves showing him off to her friends after she pulled him into new fancy robes and polished his hair. Every move is programmed, thought out. One wrong move will make Draco lose the game. As long as everyone believes he still believes in the lies the Dark Lord tells them all he will survive.

Because this war is just a big a chess game as Christmas at the manor. Especially now that the world has tipped on his asses. Now that Draco knows what he really wants to fight for. It’s a good thing he’s so good at occlumency. That he can keep the Dark Lord and his aunt Bella out of his head. Otherwise, he would never consider going home for Christmas. He would be dead as soon as they would see what he’s been up to this year.

Whoever thought that being stalked by the ‘boy who lived’ could turn into a romance so passionate that Draco has trouble to believe it’s real half of the time. But it’s real, just as real as harry’s body next to Draco in the bed the room of requirement had provided them.

Draco gets out of bed and looks for his pants. It should be somewhere in the room.

“Stay with me this morning,” Harry says with a sleepy voice. “It’s almost Christmas, nobody is going to miss us at breakfast.”

“I need to go pack my things. I’m going home and I need to make sure I don’t bring anything that will give me away.”

Harry stares up at the ceiling and places his arm over his face. “I hate the idea of you going there, where he is. What if he finds out? I don’t want you to never come back.”

“If I stay away they’ll know something is wrong. If I’m going to help you win this war, we need me on the inside, not on the sidelines because everyone is out to kill me.”

Harry stays silent. He knows Draco is right. It’s all part of the plan they came up with. Draco will be able to give information Snape doesn’t hear about. It will help to order to fight the bastard. And Draco knows what he’s looking for, what clues he needs to find to figure out what the other Horcruxes are. It’s the only way they will be able to kill the man once and for all and be done with this stupid war.

“I’ve got you a Christmas gift,” Harry says when he gets up and walks over to Draco to give him a kiss. “One you will be able to take home with you to remember what we’re fighting for.”

Draco shakes his head. “I’ll order some proper clothes for you for Christmas. I hate how you drown in yours, I want to be able to drool over the shape of you when I can’t touch you in class.”

Harry laughs. “You do that, see how long you can hold yourself back before you kiss me in front of the entire school.”

“I want to, you know that right. If it wasn’t for the fact the order thinks I’ll be of more use as a spy I would do it. I would show the entire world how much I love you.”

Draco places a hand on his mouth as soon as the words are out. He didn’t mean to say that. It’s too soon, too much for the dangers they are facing. And he isn’t sure if this thing they have means the same to Harry as it does to him. Or if it is just the amazing sex they’ve been having.

“Don’t be so shocked. I already knew that. And just so you know, I love you too. And once Voldemort is dead I’m going to make sure everyone knows it,” Harry says like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “Now go unpack your present.”

Draco looks at the square box that Harry pushes into his hand. Draco sits back down on the bed, only half-dressed and pulls the lid of the box up. His eyes tear up when he looks at the ornament in the box. A ferret shaped ornament. Carefully Draco picks up the ornament and takes a good look at it. The stomach of the ferret is decorated with a sky. The starts of the Draco constellation decorated with a lightning storm in the foreground.

Harry sits down next to Draco and places his arm around Draco’s waist. He rests his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “You like it?”

“It’s beautiful, Harry. Nobody will understand, but I will know. It will keep me strong this holiday. And I promise I’ll be back next year with as much information I could gather. And then I’m done with spying. I don’t want to hide this any longer, Harry. I don’t think I can.”

“I know. I hate pretending I still hate you when we leave this room. Even Ron and Hermione are struggling to keep up the act. Better to come out in our own terms than waiting for someone to out us.”

Draco places his hand on Harry’s that’s around his waist. “When I come back after Christmas, you’ll be waiting for me?”

“Yeah, I will. And then I’ll kiss you in front of everyone so there’s no mistake in where my heart lies.”

“Okay,” Draco agrees. It might be a death sentence to his parents, and most possibly himself, but his heart is bursting with love for Harry and there is no way they will be able to hide it for much longer. All the pieces of the chess game are in place, the moves are thought out. He’s going to give the final blow and win. The only thing he needs to do is survive a Christmas with the Dark Lord.


End file.
